Darting Through Life
by InLuvWithMusic
Summary: Bella is married to Edward. One day he gives her a dart to throw at a map and wherever it lands is where they travel too. They end up finding a lot more than they bargained for along the way and in a little town in Washington called Forks.
1. The Idea

I met Edward in my first year of college. We both wanted to be high school English teachers, we both had the same adventurous spirit and a passion for kids. He was everything that I was looking for and I was everything that he was looking for. I didn't really think that things were going to last, but he surpsied me and I quickly fell in love, as did he. By the fourth year of college he proposed and three weeks later we eloped. Everyone was surprised, especially our family, but we didn't care. We were in love and that's what mattered at the time.

Now ten years later I still haven't gotten used to his adventurous spirit. He still surprises me every day with crazy things to do that most people would turn their nose up too. My personal favorite was the night when he brought us to a place that served exotic animals and insects. To this day I regret the chocolate covered ants. All of that aside, I wouldnt change anything for the world.

Edward led me down the hall to our room and I knew that he had some sort of surprise waiting for me. He opened the door and there was a giant map pinned up to the wall. I turned to look at him and he had a giant grin on his face. "What's this for?" I asked. "I have an idea.." is all he replied with. He pulled a tie out of his back pocket and put it around my head, blind folding me. "I swear to God Edward. You know I'm not into that Fifty Shades of Grey crap!" I said. "Thats not what this is for babe." he said. He handed me something small and metal. It was too small to be a pen and too big to be a toothpick. "What's this?" I asked holding it out in the direction I thought he was standing in. "It's a dart. Now I'm going to face you towards the map and you're going to throw it. Okay?" He said moving me to the right. "What if I hit the wall? What if I break something?" I said. He laughed. "I'll clean it up if you break something. Just throw the dart straight." he said. I took a deep breath, pulled my arm back and let the dart fly. I Heard a thud, took my blind fold off and looked at where it had landed.

"At least I hit the map. Now what is all this for? Why is there a map and why was I blind folded and why did you have me throw that thing?" I demanded. He walked over to the dart, examining where it had landed. "Forks, Washington." He stated. "What does that place have to do with anything?" I asked. "That's where we're headed." He replied. "What do you mean thats where we're headed?" I asked. "Look. I've had this idea for a while. I know that one thing that you've always wanted to do is get in the car and go somewhere new, someplace that you've never been before or even heard of. I thought, why not just throw a dart at a map and wherever it lands, thats where we'll go." he said. "Wait. So we are just going to pack up and go to this town where we don't know anyone and have never heard of, just because I threw a dart at the map and that's where it landed?" I asked. "Yup." He replied.

"What about the cats? What are we going to do with them? We can't just leave them here to fend for themselves." I said. "I talked to your sister Jessica. She can take care of them while we're gone. It's all taken care of!" He replied. I sat down on the bed and took everything in, than without saying anything I got up, walked over to the dresser and started pulling out clothes. "What are you doing?" Edward asked. "I'm packing. I'm going to need clothes for the trip!" I said with a grin. He turned me around and pulled me in for a kiss. I didn't know where we would end up or how anything would even turn out, but I was ready for what was to come. I needed an adventure in my life and it was about time that something fun happened.


	2. Starting The Journey

It was the first day of our adventure. I had never been one that enjoyed long car rides. I hated being cooped up in the car for hours on end, but for some reason, this time was different. I had my headphones in, listening to classical music and watching the trees fly by my window. It felt like I was in a movie, or a play. Everything was moving together in harmony to the melody that was playing. I closed my eyes and could practically feel the piano keys underneath my fingertips. I felt the car slow down and opened my eyes to see why. We had been driving all day and I knew that we were at least an hour out from the nearest town. There was a truck that was at a dead stop in the middle of the road. There were no other cars in sight. I took my headphones off and turned to Edward. "What's going on?" I asked. He looked just as confused as I was and shrugged his shoulders. We both unbuckled our seatbelts and got out of the car to see what was going on.

The minute I opened my door I heard a woman screaming. I looked at Edward. "Stay. Here." He said. I stopped in my tracks and watching him carefully aproach the vehicle. He walked to the drivers window. He turned to me and yelled, "Bella! Get over here!" I ran up to where he was and peered inside. There was a VERY pregnant woman sitting in front of the steering wheel, clutching her belly. Thank God I had taken a couple of midwife classes before changing my mind about my major, so I at least knew some things that would help greatly.

"Hi. My name is Bella. Are you having contractions?" I asked. The woman looked up at me and said, "Yes! I was headed to the hospital but I dont think I'm going to make it. It's an hour away and the baby is coming!" I looked at Edward. "Call 911. " I said. He nodded and had his phone in his hand before I could even finish the sentence. "Okay, so I want you to lay down on the seat and I'll take a look at what's going on here. I'm not an OBGYN, but I've taken some classes so I do know a bit." I said. She unbuckled her seatbelt and slowly lowered herself back onto the bench seat. "What's your name?" I asked. "Its... Nessie..." She said wincing through every word. "Well Nessie it's nice to meet you." I replied. looked her over and found that she was crowning. "EDWARD! I NEED YOU TO GET ME A BLANKET FROM THE CAR! THIS BABY IS COMING RIGHT NOW!" I yelled.

Nessie started crying. "I can't have this baby on the side of the road! It wasn't supposed to happen like this!" "Its okay hun. Just take a deep breath and calm down. I'm going to help you through this." I replied. Edward came back with a hand full of blankets. If I wasn't too preocupied I probably woulld have laughed at the utterly terrified expression on his face. I put one underneath Nessie and held another. "Okay hun. You need to start pushing. The baby is ready." I said. "I don't think I can do it. " She replied, crying. "I think you can. I know you can. You've got this!." I said grabbing her hand. "I called 911 and they sent someone out to us!" Edward said. "See it'll all be fine. They will be here soon and you'll be holding your baby. It will all work out. Now just bear down and push. Give it everything you've got!" I said. She nodded, curled her head forward and started pushing. Ten minutes later, her baby boy entered the world.

I gently wrapped him up in the blanket Edward had given me and handed him to Nessie. She could hardly contain herself. "He's. He's so beautiful." She said through her tears. Edward wrapped his arms around me. "Yes he is." He replied. Just then I noticed flashing lights and a siren in the distance. "They were a little bit late." I said with a low chuckle. Nessie looked up at me with the biggest smile on her face. "Thank you so much. Really. I don't know if I could have done without you. Both of you." she said. "Of course! I'm glad that we got here just in time to help!" I said. "Do you need anything?" Edward asked. "No. I have my baby boy and he's happy. I don't need anything else."

The ambulance pulled up and the medics practically jumped out of the vehicle and ran over to us. We explained to them what had happened and after checking over the baby and making sure that everyone was okay, they loaded Nessie and her baby up onto a stretcher to take her to the hospital. "Really. Thank you so much for everything. If you ever need anything please look me up and give me a call. My full Name is Nessie Black." she told us. "Of course we will! You take care!" I said just as they were shutting the doors on the ambulance. They drove away and it was oddly quiet. "I need a cigarette now." Edward said. I smacked his shoulder. "You don't even smoke." I said laughing. "Well regardless I could use a drink or a smoke or something right about now." He replied. "There's a town about an hour out. Why don't we just stop there for the night and relax." I said. "Sounds good to me." He replied. We got in the car and drove into town. It felt incredible to lay down in a bed and soak in everything that had happened.

"I helped deliver a baby today." I said, staring at the ceiling. "Yes you did. and you were incredible." Edward stated, cudding up next to me. "Why don't we get some sleep, and tomorrow we can go and visit Nessie and the baby in the hospital." He added. We had made sure to ask the ambulance where they were taking her before they left so we could check up on her later on. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." I replied. I reached over and turned off the lamp. If today was any insight to how our trip was going to turn out, we were in for one hell of a ride.

 **A/N: Hey guys! It's Ashley! If you're enjoying my story feel free to leave me a review and let me know how you feel! Also if you have any suggestions or ideas on obstacles or anything that should happen in the story feel free to let me know! I love hearing everyones ideas! I have a few tricks up my sleeve, and if you think this chapter was crazy, just wait ;)**

 **See y'all soon!**

 **Ashley**


End file.
